Quién Controla A Quién
by Andy Hunter
Summary: Un reino inmerso en una "maldición" y la desesperación. Un demonio buscando diversión y encontrando un pequeño muy interesante. Un sacrificio diferente pero que no debería de estar ahí.


_Desde hace siglos que quería escribir este fic y finalmente pude hacerlo. También ya tengo otra idea para otro TenTsuki._

 _Según yo iba a ser un fic corto y terminó siendo más largo de lo que pensé, pero bueno. Como siempre, espero les guste._

* * *

El pequeño de diez años escuchaba el sonido de los caballos al golpear el suelo con sus largas patas, sentía el aire gélido nocturno que avisaba la proximidad del invierno y su nariz percibía el aroma de pino y musgo. Si no tuviera sus ojos vendados podía jurar que vería los árboles del frondoso bosque.

—Espero puedas comprenderlo —La gruesa voz del hombre que estaba sentado frente a él penetró en sus oídos —Pero es por el bien de mi ciudad —Fue lo único que dijo.

El pequeño de piel pálida no contestó, conservando su silencio. Había aprendido que dijera lo que dijera no cambiaría la situación de su patética y miserable situación.

Unos minutos más de completo silencio y la carroza se detuvo. No pudo evitar que su cuerpo se tensara cuando escuchó la pequeña puerta abrirse. Su mano se aferró a unos anteojos de armazón negro cuando sintió una manta sobre la túnica blanca que le habían obligado a portar y después unas manos firmes y rasposas.

A pesar de que ya se encontraba fuera del transporte, aquel hombre lo seguía sosteniendo entre sus brazos. Quería que lo bajara pero sabía que era imposible por dos razones; la primera era que sus muñecas y tobillos estaban sujetos por suaves listones de seda, la segunda era que el tributo no debía tocar el suelo hasta llegar a la "zona del descanso" o "lugar donde serás entregado a una muerte lamentable por el bien de otros", como prefería llamarle.

Unos cuantos pasos y habían llegado. Fue colocado con cuidado en el suelo, sintiendo la fría y dura piedra. No sabía en dónde estaba pero por lo que había escuchado en la ciudad, ese lugar "sagrado" se encontraba en lo más profundo el bosque.

No podía ver pero sabía que ya estaba solo, algo que agradeció. No podía soportar otro minuto más al lado de esos cerdos que conocía muy bien.

Uno de ellos era el gobernante de la ciudad. Un rey que pasaba los treinta y de avaricia tan inmensa como el estómago que se llenaba cada noche sin importarle la pobreza y el hambre de su gente. El segundo se trataba del herrero del palacio. Lo reconoció por el aroma a estiércol combinado con alcohol y tabaco de segunda mano. Un aroma tan repugnante como la primera vez.

El tiempo transcurría y el seguía ahí. Esperando la muerte que deseó desde hace dos años.

El cuerpo del pequeño emitió un espasmo cuando el viento dejó de revolver su rubia cabellera, el aroma a bosque desapareció de su nariz y la fría piedra fue sustituida por la nada.

—Miren que tenemos aquí —Escuchó una voz que no reconoció —Veo que está vez se lucieron.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al sentir a alguien (o algo) caminar a su alrededor. Soltó un pequeño espasmo cuando escuchó un fuerte y molesto resoplido.

—Pero sigo sin comprender por qué les vendan los ojos —Sintió unas manos heladas llegar al nudo que se encontraba en su nuca —Eso arruina mi entrada genial ¿No te parece?

El pequeño abrió con cuidado los ojos, esperando ser sofocado por la brillante luz de la luna, pero no fue así. En vez de eso, lo primero que observó fue oscuridad, oscuridad y… oscuridad.

—Cierto, lo olvidé —La voz que se escuchó a un costado sonó con energía para después soltar una carcajada —Los humanos son muy limitados.

Un chasquido de dedos y el brillo de varias velas comenzaron a alumbrar el lugar y el pequeño tuvo que colocarse los anteojos para poder apreciar mejor el lugar. Ya no se encontraba en el bosque, ahora estaba encerrado en las cuatro paredes de un gran salón. El techo era alto y elegante. Las cortinas de los grandes ventanales impedían el paso de la luz de luna, si es que había una.

—Lindo ¿No lo crees? Pero extremadamente aburrido.

El pequeño giró el rostro y levantó la mirada, encontrándose con una persona que le sonreía a más no poder. Su cabello rojizo se levantaba sobre su cabeza y sus ojos expresivos le causaron un ligero escalofrío.

—Hola pequeñín. Mi nombre es Tendou y soy el demonio que va a matarte —Su sonrisa se torció más para después carcajearse —Ahora —Su risa paró y sus ojos se entornaron mientras lo observaba —¿Cuál es la forma más divertida para matarte y poder escuchar tus lindos gritos y suplicas?

Al escuchar eso, el pequeño comprendió que era lo que quería. Su cuerpo poco a poco comenzó a temblar.

—Por… favor. No… no me mates —Tartamudeó mientras sus ojos dorados se cristalizaban —Por favor, yo —Lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas —no quiero morir.

—¡Sí! —Su sonrisa se torció al escuchar los pequeños sollozos —Eso es lo que quiero escuchar —Se carcajeó —¡Llora! ¡Llora y sigue llorando!

—¿Por qué hace esto? —Preguntó mientras sollozaba.

—¿Por qué? —Sonrió más —Porque es divertido. Quiero verte llorar y suplicar, quiero escuchar tu llanto hasta… —Tendou se detuvo y lo contempló —¿Eh?

El pequeño, quien tenía la vista en el suelo y cuyo llanto debía aumentar se detuvo, siendo sustituido por una sligera risa. Una risa que cobraba fuerza a cada segundo.

—¿Ah?

—Al parecer te gustó mi pequeña actuación —Rio con más fuerza —Lo siento, lo siento, no pude evitar hacerlo —Se limpió las lágrimas que habían caído en su rostro —Fue divertido, pero —Su sonrisa desapareció y lo observó con mirada indiferente —No pienso suplicar a un ser tan patético.

Tendou estaba sorprendido. Nunca antes le había pasado una situación parecida. Su sonrisa volvió a aparecer.

—Primera vez que me entregan un regalo tan interesante como tú. Y dime —Se agachó para quedar a su altura —Cuál es tu nombre.

—Como si fuera a decírtelo.

—Oh, bueno. Tengo otros métodos para saberlo —Tomó su rostro con fuerza y lo observó fijamente. Después de varios segundos volvió a sonreír —Interesante nombre —Lo soltó —Tsukishima Kei.

—Oye —Lo observó desafiante mientras lágrimas caían por sus mejillas —Que diablos hiciste —Cuando lo miró a los ojos, una sensación de nostalgia había invadido su cuerpo. Su pecho se comprimió y gotas saladas cayeron sin su permiso.

—¿Qué hice? —Se quedó pensando —Sólo descubrí tu nombre, eso es todo. Entonces, Kei —Lo observó con curiosidad —Qué haces para…

—Si vas a matarme hazlo de una vez —Lo interrumpió —No tengo todo tu tiempo.

—Espera, ¿Quieres que te mate?

—Para eso estoy aquí ¿O no? —Desvió la mirada —La verdad no importa.

—Que aburrido —Sus hombros cayeron con pesadez —Así no es divertido.

—Podría decir que lo siento por ti pero no es así.

—Dime —Se sentó en el suelo a un lado de él —¿Por qué no me tienes miedo?

—Por qué debería.

—¡Qué por qué! Bueno, soy el demonio que atormenta tu ciudad y fuiste escogido como sacrificio para que los deje en paz durante dos años. ¡Deberías estar llorando y suplicando por tu vida!

—No tendría sentido hacerlo si moriré de todos modos.

—¡Que aguafiestas!—Revolvió su cabello con desesperación —¡Debes de hacerlo porque así es más divertido!

—No siempre se obtiene lo que se quiere.

—¿Sabes? —Lo observó disgustado —No actúas como un niño de diez años.

—En primera no tengo diez sino ocho, y en segunda, tú no actúas como un demonio que atormenta una ciudad. Eres demasiado ¿Alegre? ¿Infantil? Patético.

—¿Tienes ocho? Juraría que tenías diez —El menor se encogió de hombros —Además de que mi sacrificio debe ser de un alma de diez años. ¿Será que lo habrán olvidado? —Se quedó pensativo.

—No lo olvidaron.

—¿Eh?

—Te vieron la cara —Tsukishima suspiró al ver el rostro confundido del demonio —Supongo creyeron que no te darías cuenta de mi edad.

—Y por qué creyeron eso —Habló indignado mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—¿Por qué me matarías antes de saberlo?

—¡Oh! Muy cierto —Rio —Y hablando de eso —Tronó los dedos y los listones que sujetaban las muñecas y tobillos del menor desaparecieron —¿Cómo debería matarte? —Se le acercó mientras y sujeto su rostro con cuidado —Talvez deba comenzar con quitarte esos lindos ojos dorados, después te arrancaré tus blancos dientes, uno por uno. Enterrar un cuchillo en tu pecho e iré bajando lentamente hasta llegar a tu estomago —Sonrió divertido —Qué te parece mi idea. Genial ¿No?

Tendou quería ver los ojos del menor llenarse de terror y deseaba que su cuerpo temblara, pero Kei no se movió, no dijo palabra alguna. Sólo se limitó a observarlo con indiferencia.

—¡No seas cruel conmigo! —Gritó mientras rodaba por el suelo —Me estás matando de la aburrición.

—Eres muy ruidoso —Tronó molesto la lengua.

—¿Por qué no tienes miedo?—Siguió rodando.

—Porque tenerlo no hará ninguna diferencia —Sujetó la manta que todavía portaba y se aferró a ella con discreción —Nada cambiaría.

Tendou había dejado de rodar en el piso y ahora observaba a Tsukishima con más interés que antes.

—Y si en vez de matarte ¿Te convierto en mi pequeño juguete? —Kei lo observó —Torturarte día y noche. Divirtiéndome de tu sufrimiento por siempre. Eso ¿Te daría miedo?

—Lo haría —Sonrió con cinismo —Si cada día no fuera una tortura para mí.

—Oh~ —Entornó los ojos —Tu vida debió de ser interesante.

—Mi padre era un gran hombre que veía por la humanidad pero fue asesinado junto con el resto de mi familia frente a mis ojos hace dos años. En el orfanato te tratan bien si mantienes la boca cerrada y las piernas abiertas, por lo que la calle es mejor opción —Rio con sarcasmo —Así que mi vida no fue interesante, sino patética.

—Doblemente interesante —Sonrió y Kei chasqueó la lengua —¿Por eso tu carácter nada amable?

—¿Sabes cuanta amabilidad hay para un solitario niño? Ninguna.

—Y dime ¿No quieres encontrar a quien los mató? ¿No quieres vengarte?

—Sé quién lo hizo y si pudiera lo haría —Soltó un pequeño bufido —Pero está muy fuera de mi alcance.

—Yo puedo ayudarte ¿Sabes?

—Por qué lo harías.

—Eres aburrido pero te he encontrado fascinante y quiero conservarte para ver qué tan lejos puedes llegar.

—No seré tu juguete —Aclaró.

—Pero ya lo eres —Sonrió con burla —Cuando te entregaron a mí, así que puedo hacer contigo lo que me plazca —Tsukishima lo observó indiferente —¡Oh, vamos! —Hundió su dedo índice en una de sus suaves mejillas —Será divertido. Además de que no quiero devorarte, —Sonrió —no por ahora.

—Que infantil —Apartó la mano ajena.

Tendou rio —Entonces, ¿Es un trato?

—

A pesar de ser el rey de esa grande y hermosa ciudad, así como lo fue su padre, así como lo fue su abuelo y sus antepasados, ocultaba un gran secreto. Un secreto que nadie debía saber.

Su tatarabuelo había vivido en una pobreza extrema. Durmiendo en la calle y comiendo las sobras de la basura. Caminando de lugar en lugar, sin un rumbo fijo. Todo eso cambió cuando perdido en el bosque y a punto de morir se encontró con un demonio. Un ser de cabello rojizo y mirada penetrante.

El monstruo le ofreció poder y riqueza, todo lo que él deseara por una simple condición: Un pequeño sacrificio cada dos años.

El trato era injusto, almas inocentes por un deseo egoísta. Su antepasado aceptó.

Apareció en la ciudad con nueva apariencia, nuevo nombre y nuevo pasado. Menos de un año bastó para hacerse con la corona y con ello, la maldición comenzó.

Cuando su tatarabuelo estaba por morir, le confesó su secreto a su primogénito, pues el trato con el demonio terminaría cuando él muriera y sus riquezas desaparecerían.

Su bisabuelo buscó al demonio para hacer el mismo trato, lo encontró. Su abuelo hizo lo mismo, su padre igual. ¿Y él? Bueno, la maldición seguía ¿O no?

Su riqueza y poder no tenía comparación. Disfrutaba de la vida y no se preocupaba de nada. Estaba a nada de la fecha acordada cuando le llegó la noticia de un pequeño que vagaba por las calles en la noche. Ordenó verlo y sonrió satisfecho cuando lo tuvo delante de sus ojos. A pesar de ser dos años menor de la edad que pedía, su altura le daba la apariencia que necesitaba. Se le hacía alguien familiar, mas no le tomó importancia.

El sacrificio permaneció una semana en el palacio, siendo preparado y alimentado de forma apropiada y por qué no, divertirse con él de vez en cuando.

Otro tributo había sido entregado y así como con los anteriores, quedó en el olvido.

La calma vino hasta que el siguiente sacrificio fue entregado pero no recibido. Ahí se preocupó, pensando que el demonio había terminado con el trato. Sólo esperaba que su poder y riqueza desapareciera, más nunca llegó ese día.

Para celebrar el fin de la "maldición" decidió celebrar cada dos años con un gran banquete. Una noche llena de música, vino, comida exótica y diversiones al por mayor.

Esa noche no sólo se celebraba ese acontecimiento, sino también el compromiso de su hija con el heredero de un reino lejano. Todo lleno de alegría, hasta que las risas terminaron.

Ya no había música tocando ni personas bailando. Los invitados ahora yacían inertes. Los instrumentos rotos y manchas de sangre adornaban el suelo de mármol de la gran sala del trono.

Él temblaba en el suelo con su hija en brazos mientras aquella bestia se reía a carcajadas.

—¡Por qué lo hiciste! —Gritó aferrándose al frágil cuerpo que comenzaba a enfriarse —¡Teníamos un trato! —Las carcajadas terminaron y Tendou volteo a verlo. Comenzó a temblar cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los del demonio —Teníamos un trato —Susurró con labios temblorosos.

—Tiene razón —Se escuchó en la enorme sala una voz que no le pertenecía al demonio —Tenían un trato.

De entre las sombras apareció un joven de estatura alta, piel clara, cabello dorado y ojos llenos de sarcasmo. Tendou sonrió divertido al verlo.

—Quién eres —Preguntó confundido.

—¿Acaso no me recuerda? Que decepcionante.

—Tú… tú eres… eres aquel niño. El último que…

—Exacto.

—No —Negó con la cabeza —No es posible. Deberías estar...

—¿Muerto? Sí, pero no lo estoy.

—Qué es lo que quieres.

—¿Acaso no es obvio?

—Debes comprender —Intentó sonreír —Todo fue por el bien de la ciudad.

—¿Y matar a mi familia también era por el bien de la ciudad?

El rey guardó silencio, contemplando al joven que lo observaba con frialdad.

—No sé de qué diablos estás hablando. Yo no…

—Tsukishima —Interrumpió y el hombre mayor se congeló —Ese era el nombre de la familia de un hombre que buscaba justicia en la ciudad. Su meta era acabar con toda esta opresión ¿Lo recuerda? Mi padre presentaba un peligro y lo eliminó junto con mi madre y mi hermano.

—Mientes.

—Bueno —Se encogió de hombros —Para la próxima que mande a eliminar a alguien asegúrese de que no sea tan hablador ni apeste a alcohol ni tabaco barato —Suspiró —Ese herrero debió de haber sido más cuidadoso con sus palabras pero no se preocupe, Tendou se ha encargado de callarlo para siempre —Lo observó por un momento y sonrió con cinismo —Al igual que su hija.

—¡Bastardo! ¡Debiste haber muerto con tu familia!

—Al igual que su hija hace diez años ¿O me equivoco? —El hombre comenzó a temblar —Al parecer no —Sonrió —Al principio fue difícil convivir con él. Es muy ruidoso y no me dejaba tranquilo. Es como un niño.

—Eso es cruel Tsukki —Susurró Tendou desanimado.

—Pero nuestra relación tomó un rumbo diferente y me contó cosas muy interesantes de su familia y el divertido juego que tenían entre ustedes. ¿Sabe por qué pedía infantes de esa edad? Porque su llanto y gritos son únicos, o eso dice él. Eso me hizo preguntarme porque había sido escogido, pero no tarde en comprenderlo. Su hija —El rey se aferró a su cuerpo —Tiene… Tenía veinte ¿Verdad? Muy interesante.

—Espera…

—La misma edad que los hijos de sus amigos más cercanos —Rio —Creo que estaban tan sumergidos en su mundo de riquezas que nunca se dieron cuenta cuando la gente comenzó a evitar tener hijos en ciertas fechas para que no fuera escogido en un futuro.

—¡Sucio bastardo! —Gritó enojado y volteó a ver a Tendou —¡Te ordeno que lo elimines! ¡He dicho que lo elimines! —Demandó, pero el demonio seguía sin moverse —¡Tenemos un trato! ¡Yo soy el rey! ¡Tengo el control de este lugar y por lo tanto te ordeno que lo mates!

Tsukishima se carcajeo ante su comentario.

—Tenían un trato —Aclaró.

—De que estás hablando.

—¿Sabe? Está en lo cierto. Usted tiene control sobre la ciudad y toda persona que entra y sale —Comenzó a caminar —Sin embargo, ha olvidado que Tendou le ha dado todo lo que ha querido y puede quitárselo si quisiera. Así que en realidad él tiene control sobre usted. ¡Ah! pero no hay que olvidar una última cosa —Se acercó a Tendou, lo abrazó del cuello y besó sus labios. Cuando se separaron le sonrió con cinismo —Quien lo controla a él soy yo.

—Tsukki, me estoy aburriendo —Se recargó en su hombro mientras lo abrazaba de la cintura —¿Puedo matarlo ya?

—No —Lo sujetó de la barbilla y besó la comisura de sus labios, se acercó a su oído y susurró: —Primero debe sufrir.

—¿De verdad puedo? ¿Me darás una recompensa si lo hago bien? —Se entusiasmó cuando Tsukishima asintió.

El rey tensó sus músculos cuando el demonio besó al joven para después comenzar a caminar a su dirección.

—¿Oíste eso? —Lo observó con una gran sonrisa mientras el menor se sentaba en el trono que era adornado por grandes joyas —Es hora de darle un gran espectáculo a Kei.

La luna en el cielo estaba en su punto más alto y el viento helado soplaba suavemente. Después de un tiempo los gritos desgarradores que inundaban la habitación habían cesaron y el silencio se volvió absoluto.

—Dime, Kei —Tendou se dio la vuelta, mostrando la gran sonrisa en su rostro que era adornado por manchas escarlatas —¿Te gustó? —Preguntó mientras se acercaba a él.

—Cómo no podría gustarme. Los gritos fueron música para mis oídos —Asintió satisfecho mientras se levantaba del asiento —Ahora debemos volver.

—¿Oíste eso? —Su sonrisa se amplió más mientras dirigía su vista al abdomen del menor que comenzaba a abultarse —A Kei le gustó mi trabajo. Ahora, quiero mi premio —Comenzó a besar su cuello.

Sabía que no importaba cuantas veces se negara, Tendou no iba a detenerse hasta lograr su objetivo.

—Bien —Sonrió con sinceridad —Pero después a casa —Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que ambos labios se unieran en un largo y apasionado beso.

Tsukishima odiaba admitirlo, pero mientras lo controlaba de una forma, el mayor lo controlaba de otras.


End file.
